Don Kichot z La Manchy/K1/02
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O pierwszym ruszeniu w świat Don Kichota. Tak więc wszelkie przedwstępne poczyniwszy kroki, rycerz nasz nie chciał już dłużej dać czekać na siebie ludzkości, bo czuł, że każda chwila zwłoki czyni go winnym i odpowiedzialnym za wiele krzywd na świecie, za wiele nadużyć i niesprawiedliwości, którym zapobiec by było można. Owóż tedy nie dawszy nikomu najmniejszej po sobie poznaki o zamiarze swoim, jednego ranka, jeszcze przed świtem, a było to w lipcu i pogoda śliczna, ciepluchna, uzbraja się od stóp do głów, wsiada na Rosynanta, nadziewa tarczę, bierze dzidę, i małą furteczką z brudnego podwórka wyjeżdża niepostrzeżony; wymyka się w pole, uradowany nieskończenie, że tak piękne zamiary tak dobrze i łatwo spełniać mu się zaczynają. Ale zaledwie ze sto kroków od domu odjechał, straszny skrupuł budzi mu się w głowie i tak mu dogryza, iż bez mała nie zawrócił do domu i nie porzucił całkiem tak cudnych zamiarów. Przypomniało mu się, że nie był pasowanym na rycerza i że wedle obyczaju błędnego rycerstwa, nie miał prawa potykać się na rękę z żadnym rycerzem, i że choćby już nawet był pasowanym, to powinien nosić tarczę bez żadnego napisu, bo napis taki dzielnością ramienia dopiero zdobyć sobie należy, inaczej jest się tylko mleczakiem i frycem. Uwagi te zachwiały go chwilowo w zamiarze; ale że rozumowanie wszelkie ustąpić musiało przed naciskiem szału zawziętego, postanowił więc, że pierwszemu lepszemu, którego spotka, każe się pasować na rycerza, jak to czytał w książkach, że bardzo wielu już przed nim zrobiło. Że zaś terminem technicznym zbroja rycerza, który pierwszego pola jeszcze nie odbył, nazywała się bronią białą, powiedział sobie przeto, że swoją tak odnucuje, że od śniegu bielszą będzie niezawodnie. Tym sposobem ukoił się w kłopocie i ruszał naprzód drogą, wcale się o nią nie troszcząc i wybór w tej mierze zostawiając najzupełniej rozumowi konia; sądził bowiem, że to właśnie jest główną cechą powołania błędnych rycerzy. „Co za radość — mówił sam do siebie — dla przyszłych wieków, gdy czytać będą historię wypraw moich słynnych, którą mędrzec, co ją napisze, niezawodnie od tych słów zacznie: „Zaledwie promienny Apollo jął roztaczać złociste sploty płowych swych kędziorów na oblicze ziemi, a ptaszki rozbudzone dopiero witały słodkimi dźwięki przybycie pięknej rumianej jutrzenki, która wyszedłszy z łóżka od męża zazdrosnego, ukazała się śmiertelnym na krużgankach widnokręgu Manchy, gdy słynny rycerz, Don Kichot, wróg nikczemnych wczasów i miękkiego łoża, dosiadł już był dzielnego rumaka Rosynanta i wyjeżdżał na starożytne i rozgłośne wokoło pola Montielu”. Rzeczywiście stał właśnie w tej chwili na gruncie wioski tego nazwiska. „O! epoko szczęśliwa — mówił dalej — o! wieku szczęśliwy, coś się stał godnym widzenia moich wielkich i nieporównanych czynów, zasługujących na to, by je rytowano w brązie i rżnięto w marmurze na wieczną sławy mojej pamiątkę i przykład dla przyszłych kiedyś pokoleń. O! ty wielki w mądrości czarnoksiężniku! co będziesz miał zaszczyt opisywania tej zadziwiającej a prawdziwej historii mojej, kto bądź jesteś, pamiętaj, proszę cię, pamiętaj skreślić dokładnie potomności, jak dzielnym i zręcznym był ten poczciwy mój Rosynant, wierny i niedostępny towarzysz wszystkich przygód moich”. Takie palił ciągle perory, a przechodząc z materii jednej do drugiej ni stąd ni zowąd, gdy mu się zdało, że naprawdę zakochanym jest na śmierć, wołał: „O! księżno Dulcyneo, pani serca uwięzionego, straszną krzywdą dotknęłaś mnie, wyprawiając tak od siebie i nakazując mi srogo nie pokazywać się przed obliczem swej piękności. Racz pomnieć, pani moja, o sercu tym biednym, tobie oddanym, co tyle dla twej miłości ciężkich cierpień ponosi”. I jechał ciągle, bredząc podobnie za każdym razem, jak tylko przypomniał sobie coś z ksiąg, które czytał i silił się jak najmocniej, żeby styl ich pięknie naśladować. Tak się zagłębił w tym upojeniu, że człapiąc noga za nogą, ani się spostrzegł, iż słońce już wysoko wybujało, i tak mu pionowo łysinę promieniami parzyło, że niezawodnie mózg by mu się roztopił od tego skwaru niezadługo, gdyby go tylko choć odrobinę jeszcze tam było. Cały dzień prawie jechał tak i nic mu się godnego wzmianki nie wydarzyło; do rozpaczy go to przyprowadzało, bo pałał niepohamowaną żądzą zmierzenia się dzielnym orężem choćby z najtęższym nawet chwatem. Dziejopisarze jedni twierdzą, iż pierwsza przygoda spotkała go w wąwozach Port-Lopice, inni znów zapewniają, że pierwszą była przygoda z wiatrakami. Ja ze starych kronik miejscowych tyle tylko w tym względzie dowiedzieć się mogłem, że rycerz nasz cały ten dzień jechał i jechał ciągle, aż pod wieczór i on, i rumak tak byli zmęczeni, tak zgłodzeni, że już ledwo a ledwo nogi za sobą ciągnęli. Oglądając się na wszystkie strony za dymem z komina, a w myśli rojąc sobie zamki i pałace, Don Kichot nareszcie dostrzegł na trakcie jakiś dom zajezdny. Zaraz skierował tam kroki, jakby za gwiazdą zbawienia. Zmrok już dobrze zapadał; przed karczmą siedziały dwie kobiety, z rodzaju tych, co to je nazwać dość trudno, które sobie wracały z mulnikami do Sewilli, i na nocleg zatrzymały się tu z nimi. Zapaleniec nasz, z głową nabitą zawsze romansami, których się naczytał i patrzył na wszystko przez ich okulary, wziął zaraz karczmę za zamek warowny z wieżami, basztami, mostem zwodzonym i wszelkimi przynależnościami, w jakie opisy powieściopisarskie zawsze obfitują. Zatrzymał rumaka na kilkanaście kroków przed warownią, czekając, żeby karzeł zadął w róg z baszty i dał znać mieszkańcom o przybyciu rycerza jakiegoś; ale że karła jakoś długo ani oko''jakoś długo ani oko'' — jakoś długo nie było widać., a Rosynantowi strasznie było spieszno do stajni, podsunął się więc ku drzwiom domu i zobaczył dwie czeczotki, o których wyżej wspomnieliśmy, a które wziął zaraz za jakieś znakomite dziewice świeżego powietrza używające. Zdarzyło się też jakoś, jakby naumyślnie, że pastuch, zganiający z pola nierogaciznę, zadął dwa, czy trzy razy w fujarę, na który to odgłos świnie (przepraszam, ale nie moja wina, że się tak nazywają) zbiegają się do kupy. Oho! Don Kichotowi już się to wydało, bo tak sobie życzył, że karzeł z baszty daje znać o jego przybyciu. Nie posiadając się tedy z radości, kroczy ku damom, a te widząc człeka tak po cudacku wyrynsztunkowanego, z ogromną tarczą i dzidą prosto na nie walącego, niewiele myśląc, nuże w nogi do karczmy. Nie zdziwił Don Kichota przestrach pań, bo mu się wydał bardzo naturalnym; prędko więc podniósł tekturową przyłbicę i odkrywszy kościstą i kurzem umorusaną twarz swoją, słodziuchnym a poważnym przemówił do nich głosem: „Nie uchodźcie, miłościwe panie, nie obawiajcie się najmniejszej dla siebie ujmy, prawom wykwintnej galanterii przeciwnej, bo zakon rycerski, do którego mam zaszczyt należeć, nie dozwala mi ubliżać nikomu, a tym bardziej dziewicom tak dostojnym, jak wasza obecność wskazuje”. Dziewczyny stanęły, wlepiły oczy w tego dziwoląga, któremu łatana przyłbica połowę twarzy zasłaniała, a słysząc, że je dostojnymi dziewicami mianuje, co im się w życiu nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyło, nie uciekały już i zaczęły się chichotać tak serdecznie, że Don Kichot, nie mogąc pojąć, co to ma znaczyć, rozdąsał się na dobre i z wielką powagą odezwał się do nich: „Skromność i grzeczność piękności przystoi, to jej udział; ale śmiech nie wiada''nie wiada'' — nie wiadomo. z czego, zdradza tylko prostactwo i do nierozumu się zbliża. Nie mówię ja wam tego, miłościwe panie, w myśli najmniejszej urazy, a jeno, że jedynym zamiarem moim jest pokorne służby moje całkowicie wam ofiarować”. Przemowa ta, dla uszu ich tak niezwyczajna, i widok tego człowieka, tak śmiesznie wystrojonego, jeszcze bardziej rozchichotały dziewczyny, tak, że pękały prawie od śmiechu, a rycerz nasz ledwo nie pękał ze złości, i kat go wie, jakby tę sprawę był zakończył, gdyby na szczęście nie ukazał się we drzwiach gospodarz z przyzwoitym godności swej brzuszkiem. Widząc figurę tak cudacką i tak po wariacku uzbrojoną w kirys, puklerz i dzidę, szanowny amfitrion''amfitrion'' — gospodarz wydający ucztę, człowiek gościnny; od imienia króla Tyrynsu i Teb w mit. gr. niemniej uczuł się skłonnym do śmiechu jak wędrowne panny; ale że z natury już był ostrożnym i że strachu więcej miał za skórą niż owe panny, na widok przeto tego całego rynsztunku uśmierzył w sobie chęć śmiechu i przezornie postanowił obejść się z gościem z wszelkim dla osoby jego szacunkiem. Skłoniwszy się więc, przemówił do Don Kichota: „Mości rycerzu, jeżeli szukasz przytułku dla siebie, na niczym ci w gościnie mojej zbywać nie będzie, prócz jednego łóżka; zresztą znajdziesz wszystko w jak największej obfitości”. Don Kichot widząc tak uprzejmym dla siebie gubernatora zamczyska (bo takim sobie wyobrażał karczmarza i karczmę), odpowiedział mu: „Co do mnie, mości kasztelanie, mało mi bardzo potrzeba; nie szukam, jak widzisz, chluby w zniewieściałości, ani w marności stroju; broń jedyną moją rozrywką i ozdobą, a rycerskie rzemiosło odpoczynkiem”. Korpulentny gospodarz nie mógł wprawdzie pojąć, dlaczego Don Kichot nazywa go kasztelanem, ale że szczwana była z niego sztuka, nieodrodny Andaluzyjczyk z wybrzeży San Lukaru, a przy tym co się nazywa pierwszy majster w swoim rzemiośle, zwinny jak student, a filut jak paź, nic tedy nie dając poznać po sobie, tak prawi do niego: „A kiedy tak, mój mościwy panie, to na kamieniach będziesz miał waszmość wygodne dla siebie łoże, ile że, jak miarkuję, snu zażywasz zapewne nie więcej, jak czata; w takim przeto stanie rzeczy nie ma co gadać, jeno waszmość zsiadaj z człapaka, a możesz być pewien, że znajdziesz tu sobie wygodę nie tylko na jedną noc bezsenną, ale choćby i na cały rok ci jej wystarczy”. Tak przemówiwszy, poszedł potrzymać strzemienia Don Kichotowi, który z wielką biedą zgramolił się z siodła, co nie dziwota, bo każdemu by to kaducznie ciężko przyszło, gdyby, jak on, o dziewiątej godzinie wieczorem ani kęsa śniadania jeszcze nie miał w gębie. Zsiadłszy z konia, rycerz pilnie zalecił gospodarzowi, aby ludziom przykazał należyte mieć staranie około jego rumaka, zaręczając mu uroczyście, że na całym świecie nie masz lepszego i piękniejszego zwierzęcia trawożernego. Gospodarz przyglądał mu się uważnie, ale nie wydało się wcale, aby w tym zaręczeniu Don Kichota była choć jota prawdy. Umieściwszy konia w stajni, wrócił dowiedzieć się, czego żądać będzie kawaler i zastał go rozdziewającego się z rynsztunku, w czym uczynnie dopomagały mniemane panny, z którymi się już pogodził. Zdjęły z niego kirys''kirys'' — zbroja płytowa osłaniająca korpus. i pancerz''pancerz'' — elementy elastyczne zbroi rycerskiej., ale mimo najmozolniejszych usiłowań, nie mogły rozpiąć naramiennika, ani rozwiązać supłów od zielonych wstążek, podpinających mu pod brodą szyszak, a na rozcięcie tych supłów żadną miarą przystać nie chciał. Całą noc więc siedział z przyłbicą na głowie, a wyglądał jak najpocieszniejsza istota w świecie. Biorąc zaś stworzenia rozbierające go tak usłużnie za osoby wysokiego rodu i za panie tego zamku, z wykwintną galanterią mówił do nich: „Wątpię bardzo, aby był kiedy bądź na świecie rycerz, co by za obrębem własnego domu doznał tyle od dam uprzejmości, co Don Kichot; panny usługują jemu, a księżniczki jego rumakowi! O szczęśliwy Rosynancie! tak się rumak mój zowie, a Don Kichot z Manchy, to moje nazwisko, którego, nadobne dziewice, nie miałem wam wyjawić wprzódy, dopóki bym znamienitym jakim czynem, w usługach waszych dokonanym, nie zjednał mu pięknego przed wami zalecenia. Dowiadujecie się go przed czasem, bo okoliczności obecne przypomniały mi cudny romans Lancelota; ale przyjdzie chwila, nie wątpię, iż raczycie zaszczycić mnie waszymi rozkazy, a ja wam bezgranicznym posłuszeństwem moim i dzielnością rycerskiego ramienia dowiodę, jak gorącą pałam żądzą poświęcenia wam pokornych służb moich”. Panny, nieprzywykłe słyszeć mowy takiej i nic jej nie rozumiejąc, nic się też nie odzywały. Zapytały go tylko, czy by czego nie zjadł. — „Z całego serca, z całego serca, odparł Don Kichot, zdaje mi się, żeby to było nie od rzeczy”. — Na nieszczęście był to piątek i w całej karczmie nie było nic do jedzenia, prócz rybek maleńkich, które zwą truchnela, podobnych do drobnych pstrągów. Zapytano go więc, czy będzie jadł te rybki; on myśląc, że mu mówią o małych pstrągach, „z największą chęcią, odpowiedział, a byle ich było sporo, to na to samo wyjdzie, co jeść duże pstrągi, boć przecie w gruncie rzeczy, sześćdziesiąt groszy to znaczy to samo, co dwuzłotówka, a może i to jeszcze będzie w zysku, że te małe pstrążki w smaku są delikatniejsze od wielkich, jak delikatniejszy jest baranek od skopa''skop'' — kastrowany baran a. kozioł.; słowem, co tam mają, niech dają, aby tylko prędzej, aby tylko zaraz, bo nie ma co mówić, że brzemię silnej zbroicy kaducznie morduje człowieka, a po znoju zawsze dobrze sił nieco pokrzepić, ażeby je mieć świeże od wypadku”. Wystawiono mu stół przed karczmą, że to jeść przyjemnie na świeżym powietrzu i gospodarz podał mu na talerz rybki niedogotowane bez żadnej przyprawy, a do tego kromkę razowca, jak sadze czarnego i nieźle podpleśniałego. Było z czego pękać od śmiechu, widząc, jak biedaczysko zawijał, bo trzeba wiedzieć, że naramienniki i szyszak tak go piekielnie krępowały, iż własnymi rękoma nic do ust donieść nie mógł; jedna więc z usłużnych panien musiała go w tej funkcji wyręczać i jadło mu do gęby podawać. A pałaszował, że mu się aż uszy trzęsły; z piciem nie było już rady, bo ani sposób mu go podać; szczęściem dowcipny gospodarz wpadł na koncept, prześwidrował kawał grubego kija, jeden koniec wsadził mu w usta, a drugim lał wino, i tak go napoili. Poczciwy szlachciura znosił to wszystko z anielską cierpliwością i wolał cierpieć te wszystkie biedy, niż przystać na rozcięcie wstążek, podpinających szyszak. W czasie tej biesiady przybył do karczmy koziarz jakiś, który zbliżając się, gwizdnął silnie parę razy. Odgłos tej miłej muzyki utwierdził jeszcze mocniej Don Kichota w mniemaniu, że znajduje się w znakomitym jakimś zamku; widziało mu się, że mu wyprawiają serenadę w czasie uczty, a niedogotowane stynki tym wyborniejszymi pstrągami mu się wydały; razowiec brał za pulchniutką bułeczkę, awanturnice coraz znamienitszymi były w jego oczach damami, a karczmarz dostojnym magnatem, samowładnym panem obronnego grodu. Zachwycony tą pierwszą przygodą, szczęśliwie roił marzenia o przyszłych swych losach. Jedna go tylko rzecz serdecznie bolała, a to: że jeszcze nie był pasowanym na rycerza, i że bez tego nie mógł się ważyć urzędownie na żadną kawalerską przygodę. ----